


[Podfic] Rare as a Unicorn

by Jadesfire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spicy language, Unicorns, just fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic of 'Rare as a Unicorn' by CiwuVox Machina argues about the nature of unicorns, debates whether or not they're worth killing, and learns some surprising information about human versions of fairy tales, as well as a little secret about their resident human.





	[Podfic] Rare as a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rare as a Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308948) by [Ciwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/pseuds/Ciwu). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/nw7xknllm1/Rare_as_a_Unicorn.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Rare as a Unicorn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8308948)

**Author:** [Arkham Architecture](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/pseuds/Ciwu)

**Reader:** [Jadesfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/)

**Length:** ~11mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/nw7xknllm1/Rare_as_a_Unicorn.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a full-cast version (with optional music!) of this fab fic [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10908888). With thanks to the author for giving me recording permission.


End file.
